L u s t
by Kyrastri
Summary: The night before it all happened, I slept late, wondering what would become of me. Of my fate, of my duty. But I had never intended to fall in love with an enemy. They once said lust was the dead end of a road. Where will this one take me?


**L u s t**

**A Fanfic(Hopefully-soon-to-be-multichapter :O)**

**B y B l i n d e d b y t h e M o o n l i g h t**

**Summary:** The night before it all happened, I slept late, wondering what would become of me. Of my fate. Of my duty. But I had never intended to fall in love with an enemy. They once said lust was the dead end of a road. Where will this one take me?

* * *

**A/N: **Tis the season to be jolly~ CHRISTMAS is ALMOST HERE~ And to all current maple players, Big Bang is reaching GMS on the 7th(My 8th :)~!

A present to all you readers; ME UPDATING :DDDDD

_**Disclaimers and the like:/**_

_**I DO NOT OWN MAPLESTORY. Just putting it out there. The wonderful game of mystery and excitement is owned by Nexon(Who has horrible customer service, sadly), Wizet and AsiaSoft respectively. Anyone who disregards this should close this window immediately after reading this sentence.**_

_**Inspired by AznBubbleGum's Maple video series 'Weapons and Passion' and partially High School of the Dead(PLOT SHALL NOT BE BASED ON THIS).**_

_**Dedicated to the readers who actually still believe in my abilities, even when I don't believe myself. I would like to thank you all.

* * *

**_

_**Act I.**_

_The night before it all happened... I slept late. I watched the Sakura petals glide gently down; the delicate, pink petals as if they were souls. Soon, the tree itself faded away in a gust of pink, caught on the lazy breeze and whisked away in a blink._

...

One. Two. Three. _Shoot_. She breathed, the air coming out of her dry lips in short, sharp bursts. She lowered her bow, but not her guard. Her violet eyes combed through her surroundings, never missing a spot. A few moments passed before she quietly crept up towards the wall and plucked out her steel arrow. She examined the mark that was left behind; a small, round and long dent that was the point where the diamond-edged tip had pierced the stone wall flaked in faint, colored paint.

Footsteps. She had recognized the sound before it reached her head; as soon as it touched her ears she knew it was footsteps. She quickly grabbed an arrow with large, trailing phoenix feathers and strung it, her eyes focused on the corner where the footsteps emanated. Louder and closer than ever, the sounds hammered into her partially frozen body. _No_. She screamed at herself. _You have to be strong... You have to be strong for master...!_ She gripped the arrow with an iron hand and prepared to release at any time.

"I swear, next time you won't be so lucky," a male voice was saying. Her heart stopped beating for a precious second. _Humans... What would they be doing here?_

"HA! If it wasn't for that bloke, you wouldn't even have survived," his companion jeered. The pair rounded the corner.

She stopped immediately, avoiding their eye contact. _Look at the ground, look at the ground, look at the ground and they might not see you... Oh how lovely do those pebbles look today.. Much more beautiful than yesterday. Yes... Much more beautiful. Perhaps the strangers would see the pebbles as you do? Oh, how splendid would it be to meet someone who shares the same love of nature as you; the same love for inferior little pebbles that lay idly about, until a cruel, merciless human from a different clan kicks it aside, caring about nothing but oneself. Hmm... You've been blabbing for at least a minute. Maybe they're gone... It would be safe to check now, would it not? _She glanced up nervously, and caught the scarlet eye of one of the men._ Well,_ she mused quietly to herself. _Aren't you screwed_. He stepped away from his companion, who looked curiously at what was the disturbance._ Oh no, oh no, oh NO! What did you do, baka? Now they're bound to have seen past your cloaking... LOOK AWAY._ As the man advanced, she quickly turned and pretended to examine the dent that another one of her arrows had made, knowing that her cloaking ability had been compromised as soon as the man had seen her eyes.

A finger gently tapped on her shoulder. "What're you doing here, little girl?" _Oh crap... MAKE CONTACT WITH THE HUMAN. MAKE CONTACT WITH THE HUMAN!_ The voice she found as her own self-conscious train of thought screamed at her mind. She turned and avoided flinching at his face. It was like staring at a corpse; his skin was as pale as the pure white snow that covered El nath, his piercing stare forcing fear and confusion into her already confused mind. His hair, a brilliant white, seemed to emit a gentle, reassuring glow in the cave. _Thou shall call this man... GHOST-MAN._ The voice shouted into her head.

She found herself unable to speak; her poor attempts at forming words causing him to look strangely at her. "Ungghhhhhhhh..."_ SPEAK, baka! COMMUNICATE WITH THE HUMAN!_ The voice found itself screaming at her until it went hoarse. A mental war within oneself that could only have one winner. The voice that bossed her material form around... "I-I-I'mmmm-"

"Spit it out, girl!" His voice was loud, agressive(in contrast to his appearance, at least. For he looked like an angel, and she the mortal that dare lay eyes upon a heavenly being) and almost exploded in her ears. She slowly backed away from him, until she touched the stone wall. Her bow clattered the the floor, along with the arror that she was holding.

"I'm t-training," She finally stuttered out, hastily picking up her bow and arrow. He raised an eyebrow, glancing at the somewhat worn out looking bow and fine steel arrows and scoffing, clearly attempting to provoke a reaction from her. Maybe.

"Really? Hm," he took a look over his shoulder at his companion standing idly about, staring into the roof of the cave. "Hit that man, then." _H-hit a HUMAN? As in an actual, capable of moving target? Oh no no no no no... And then what if he gets hurt? He might die because of me!_ Her voice wailed in a high pitched tone. That, along with her previous conversations, were proven to be mental, seeing as Ghost-man had no reaction to the high pitched sound emanating from her own creation.

She shook her head; dirty and scraggy violet hair flying everywhere as a result. "B-but I might hurt him! And wh- H-huh? What's that sword he's holding? I've seen it before," she mumbled, pointing at the Ghost-man's companion and looking curiously at the sword he was slipping into a hold on his back. Said sword was clearly made of steel, but it was polished so much that it gave off a white glow. Its handle, dyed red, was lined with an intricate yet bold gold lining, and glowing runes on the shimmering blade. _But it seriously DOES look like you've seen it somewhere._ The voice reminded her quietly, to her relief.

"Hm?" The man turned to see his companion shrug as he took the sword out of its hold and slide it back in. "Oh fuc- Luke, come over here," he signalled him to come over. The redhead agreed, and once they were up close, side by side with the pale Ghost-man, she could finally make out his facial features. The man's hair and eyes were the same shade of red as ghost-man's eyes, his stare equally piercing and frightful. Pretty much like a tomato._ Girl, they're looking retardedly at you._ The voice popped up again with its ever so helpful(not really) advice. "Luke, I think she saw us take the sword," Ghost-man mumbled to his companion.

"And I think that she's listening to us. Let's not take any chances," answered tomato. Ghost-man nodded.

And both men looked at the poor girl with that pedo-like look, a malicious glint in their eyes._ Fuck,_ she thought before it all turned dark.

* * *

**A/N: WRITER'S BLOCK FTW. Trying out a new style here. The stuff in italics is generally snappy, sarcastic comments that slammed into my head after watching one too many episodes of Pokemon. Yes folks, I'm THAT lame. :D Cut me some slack. I typed this up in 3 hours with constant Minecraft breaks 3! Check it out, it's really cool.**

**-insert lame advertisement like SHAMwow or Lemonade or something like that here-**


End file.
